Thanksgiving
by Sprklz03
Summary: Andrea Universe. The spunky blonde gets Jo and Zane on a vacation for the four day holiday to her house in Washington D.C. How will Zane cope with being in the General's house when he obviously doesn't want him there. Rated T for language and brief sexual innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Jo smacked Zane upside the head.

"Ow. Watch it Jo-Jo." He did however remove his hand from her thigh as the plane landed. She raised her eyebrow at him and he smirked back at her.

"You can't do that in front of Mansfield." Zane's blue eyes rolled.

"Right. I am going to be subject to the groping hands of Andrea." Jo smiled and laughed at the thought of her blond haired, golden eyed, crazy about sexy male's best friend.

"Yeah I know." She said, standing and stretching from the five hour flight.

She looked down and Zane didn't bother to hide the smirk at watching her stretch. She rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to pull at her lips. Since Andrea had left Eureka those two months ago, Jo had allowed Zane back into her life. Not quite to the extent that he had been before 1947, but hey one small step at a time. Zoe had gone off in a huff back to Harvard and Jo had mentioned stopping to see her but then thought better of it. The teenager was still angry at both of them.

"I can drive." Zane stated. Jo was looking out the window at baggage claim. The light snow on the ground was still giving her pause. However she did know how to drive in the snow, she would prefer a cab, mostly because the clouds outside were practically black.

"I don't know." She said slowly.

"Jo, I grew up out here. I know how to drive in a blizzard." That didn't give Jo any comfort. Zane rolled his eyes before going to rent a car, successively ending the argument. Jo sighed and walked over to the car rental counter behind Zane. The red head that was helping him was blushing slightly and had a slight glint in her green eyes. Jo pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and attempted to ignore the conversation. The fact that Zane was flirting back and had his charm-the-pants-off-any-woman smirk on his face was making it difficult for Jo to breath. However, she pushed the emotion back pulling the Enforcer back in place.

"Well thank you Kimberly. You have a great night." Zane said, turning around with keys in his hand. "You ok Jojo?" She looked over at him and nodded. "We will be fine. You know how to get there right?" She sighed, pushing back any anger she had with him about flirting and smiled.

"Yes I know how to get there."

"Then let's go. I wanna see Mansfield's head explode." Zane said, grabbing both his and Jo's suitcases from the carrousel.

"You know you are terrified." Zane glared over at her, a look on his face she was still getting used to. "I saw you in Fargo's office." Zane's look diminished.

"He was yelling at me like he caught me on his computer." Jo laughed. However her Zane did get caught on a computer felony, he had been welcomed into the Physics department with excitement. Apparently this Zane, with his bitterness toward being in jail at all pushed everyone's buttons and quickly got demoted to head computer technician, leaving his physics skills to rot. "What?" He asked. Jo had been staring at him again. "Gonna tell me about that ring?" He had been randomly throwing that into their conversations hoping to catch her off guard; too bad she was always on guard with him.

"I was just thinking about Andrea." His smirk fell slightly.

"Oh." Then it perked back up. "Are you gonna kiss her again, cause that was really hot!"

"I actually have no control over who Andrea kisses." Zane didn't miss the hint of anger in her voice, but he decided not to comment on it as she grabbed her suitcase from him.

E

"Zane you missed the turn." Zane gripped the wheel, knuckles turning white. She had said that almost every time he drove past a street.

"That wasn't Southern Jo. You told me to turn left on Southern."

"I can't see anything in this snow." She said, slamming a fist into the dashboard.

"Well I can. Calm down Jojo." He didn't want to pay damage fees on a rental car and he was certain that Jo could break through the dash if she wanted to. "You said Southern to Fort Dupont Street. That was Alabama." Jo sighed as they came up to the next stop light and Zane pulled into the left turn lane. He glanced over, watching Jo chew on her lower lip as the light turned green. The first left turn after they turned on Southern was Fort Dupont and he waited until the hazy head lights passed them, turning and watching Jo visibly relax into her seat.

"Take the next left and then the first right." She said, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She started twirling a strand around her finger. He could tell that something was really bothering her has they pulled onto Fort Davis Place. "It's at the end, on the left." She said pointing. Zane tugged the wheel around the cul-de-sac and parked in front of a large gray house with light pouring out of the picture windows on the bottom floor.

"That's it?" He asked.

"This is it. Bill isn't here." She said, preparing to get out of the car.

"Who?" He shut the engine off, feeling the instant loss of heat from the engine as he glanced out to make sure no cars were coming before he got out.

"General Mansfield. His first name is Bill."

"I don't get to call him that do I?" He asked, meeting her at the back of the car for the suitcases.

"Not unless you want your head to remain attached to your body." She smirked at him, the teasing smirk he had become used to in the last two months and watched her walk up the drive way. They would be spending three nights in D.C and he knew that he wasn't going to pester her about the ring but he did want to know what was bothering her.

Before he had a chance to ask, Jo had rang the doorbell rubbing her hands together to create some fraction of warmth. He was going to help but as he reached the small front porch the door opened and Andrea's blond curls were bouncing around Jo's head.

"Jay! How was the flight?" She asked pulling back and smiling. Zane smiled slight and shook his head; he hadn't known her long but knew that he could always count on Andrea to have a smile on her face. Her golden eyes glanced over, locking with his as if she knew he was thinking about her and they got wide. "Shut up you brought sexy Superman." Then Andrea was locked around his neck. "Wholy crap your cold. Come inside." She tugged on his arm pulling him passed Jo who she pecked on the cheek in the process. He smirked, leaning in to do the same, until Jo's palm was pressed against his face.

"Nice try." He smirked at her through her fingers, and to get a rise out of her kissed her palm instead. He smirked through Jo's fingers over at Andrea whose smile was no longer as bright as it had been.

"Mom, Jo's here." Andrea shouted, causing both Jo and Zane to flinch.

"Josefina?" An older version of Andrea came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that looked like it was covered in blood. His eyes must have widened because Jo smiled.

"Hi Denny." Jo was hugging the older Andrea as the younger version sidled up to his side.  
"Don't kiss her palm." Andrea whispered. He looked down at her, slightly confused. "Just don't." He had learned in the last two months to just go with whatever Andrea said.

"Whatever you say Dre." He said smirking down at her. She smirked back and linked her arm threw his elbow, tugging him forward to the bloodied woman.

"Mom, this is Zane." Denny looked up from fussing over Jo's hair and smiled a brilliant smile that her daughter inherited and belied the amount of red stained on her apron. "But you might know him better as Donovan." Denny's face fell slightly and then blinked rapidly.

"It's really nice to meet you; however I don't pity whatever you are attacking in the kitchen." He said, turning on his most charming smile to the General's wife. She blinked again in slight confusion before looking down.

"Oh." Then she nodded. "I'm making cranberry sauce. Please come in, you two look frozen." Denny was suddenly fussing over Jo again and Zane blinked, thoughts momentarily shut down. The most amazing phenomena was happening; Jo was blushing. He licked his lips, attempting to stop the dry mouth that was currently happening. He never thought in a million seconds would Enforcer, Jo Lupo blush at anything.

"You might want to put that away." He glanced down at the blonde still on his arm. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and smirked down at her. Jo walked into the kitchen after Mrs. Mansfield and Andrea smirked. "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this." She said, patting him lightly on the fly of his jeans.

"Hey." He said, jerking back at the motion. Andrea was laughing slightly.

"Keep it from sticking out and I won't have to push it back in." With that, she removed her hand from his arm and moved toward the kitchen.

"Not funny." He said, coming up behind her. "I haven't ever seen her blush before." In the kitchen, Jo was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in her hand. "That smells amazing." He said as the smell of the coffee press hit him. Andrea had slid into the chair next to Jo scooting her chair next to her best friends.

"Zane would you like some coffee?" Mrs. Mansfield asked.

"That would be great Mrs. Mansfield." He said, plastering that charming smile on his face.

"Oh mom, don't let Zane near any appliances if you don't want Dad's head to explode when he gets home." Zane shot her a look over his shoulder before returning to the conversation with her mom.

E

Jo looked over at her best friend's eyes smirking at her. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"What?" Jo smiled briefly but didn't want to get into the subject. She didn't like showing emotions and this one was a stupid one. "Jay." The word conveyed more than its simplicity.

"How long has Zane been calling you Dre?" She asked. Her best friend's lips pouted in thought as her eyes slid to the ceiling.

"About six weeks I guess. Why?" Jo's eyebrows rose slightly. Six weeks. She had been hanging out with Zane for six weeks and longer. She looked down to her coffee.

"I just didn't know you guys had been talking." She hid the anger and hurt by taking a sip and glanced over at Andrea's silence. The gold eyes were wide with shock. "What?" Then they slid over to the counter where the troublesome blue eyed physicist was talking to Denny.

"Zane." The tone in which her best friend spoke chilled Jo. It was a tone that was used by a parent whenever they were in trouble. Like when Andrea had talked her into jumping off the Lupo's roof into their pool, naked at midnight on New Years Eve. They had been taken to the ER with slight hypothermia, but that didn't stop them being grounded for three weeks.

Jo and Denny both choked back their laughs at the sickly sweet smile on Andrea's face.

"What?" Zane asked. Jo glanced at Andrea before hiding her smile in her coffee again.

"Why is it Jo didn't seem to know we have been talking?" Zane had the intelligence for the tone to hit home, but he pulled his mask up quickly, narrowing his eyes slightly. However, Jo noticed that Andrea saw the flinch.

"Let's get these two settled in." Denny said, her motherly tone breaking the tension between the two convicts. "Jo, you will be staying in Andrea's room with her…" Jo nodded, catching the dilation of lust in Zane's eyes over his coffee rim. "And Zane you will have to bunk with Andrea's brother…"

"Tiny's coming home?" Andrea was suddenly by her mother's side almost before Jo could blink.

"What kind of a name is Tiny?" Zane asked with a snort. Andrea shot him a low level glare but turned back to her mother in question. Denny nodded and Jo felt a full smile pull at her lips. She got up to join the hugging session currently happening and looked at Zane, who was oddly smiling back at her.

"His name is Tim. But Andrea couldn't get the 'm' sound when we were little so she called him Tiny. The name stuck." She explained to him as Andrea pulled out of her mom's shoulder, quickly wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Until High School. Then I could only call him that when no one else was around." She said, flashing everyone in the kitchen a brilliant yet watery smile. "He's been overseas for eight months." Zane nodded, reaching out and squeezed Andrea's arm. Jo blinked, and finished her coffee hiding from the intimate gesture.

She guessed if the two had been talking it probably wasn't that big of a surprise that they would end up having feelings for each other. Jo just thought that Andrea would confront her about it.

"Come on Jay. Superman. I'll show you where the boy's room is." Andrea wiped the happy tears from her face as Jo walked out into the hallway.

"Ow! Jesus I'm sick of getting smacked." Zane said behind her.

"Well maybe you should keep your mouth shut." Jo said without thinking. Then she froze. That was something she would have said to her Zane, to tease him simply but would result in a mouth appreciation session.

"Jay speaks my thoughts. Why didn't you tell her?" Jo turned, attempting to pull the mask of emotionlessness back into place but she felt herself failing slightly. "You asked me to let you tell her and I agreed. Six weeks." Jo glanced at Zane as Andrea pushed past her to the foot of the stair case. Zane looked at her, guilty and sorry. The look made her breath freeze. She never thought that she would be seeing this look from this Zane; correction… Any Zane. Zane was rarely sorry for anything he did, especially keeping secrets. "God I feel like the other woman."

At that one simple, stupid, nonthought through statement, Zane's eyes shifted. The sorry and guilt was gone. It was replaced by longing and lust and that stupid lusty grin started to spread across his face. Jo sighed, the moment lost and she turned around.

"Could you two please stop making googley eyes at each other and come up stairs." Jo grabbed the handle of her suitcase and proceeded to follow her friends command.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea had shoved Zane down the hall pulling Jo through the door to the room Andrea slept in as a child. The first thing Jo noticed was that the bunk beds that Andrea had used as a young girl was a California king bed with a dark green plush comforter. The walls had been painted a comfortable beige and the pink furniture had been traded out for a beautiful dark mahogany set. Jo absently brushed her fingers over the door frame where a small burn mark resided from an ill attempt at roasting marshmallows inside.

She heard Andrea behind her and she walked toward the other end of the room, putting her suitcase down.

"Jay…"

"It's fine Andrea." She turned, biting her lip. Andrea's eyebrow quirked up and she closed the door. Andrea could always tell when someone was lying. She clicked the lock on the door and placed herself on the bed. Jo sighed and sat next to her. "Locked?"

"How long do you think it will keep him out?"

"With both of us together in here, with a bed? Three minutes." Andrea laughed, turning to face her, crossing her legs Indian style.

"What is bothering you?"

How was Jo supposed to explain that the man she was in love with was down the hall with some almost stranger possessing his body? Her palm still tingled from where his lips had pressed against it. She knew that it was simply to get a rise out of her, how was he supposed to know that it was something he had done before? Something that he did whenever he was groveling, or whenever one of them was sick.

"Sorry about the hand thing. I was so happy that you guys made it that I didn't really think through what would happen if Zane saw me kiss you."

"It's ok. Just… hurts." Her heart had fluttered when he had done that, and then broke when she remembered that he didn't remember the first time he had done that.

"So… have you told him?" Andrea asked. Jo could tell that she already knew the answer with the tone she used.

"No. I can't. The more people who know…"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jo smiled and looked over, Andrea brushing the curls out of her eyes. "And he would probably want to know all the science and all the steps and he would try to recreate it and then the shit hits the fan." Jo nodded, glancing out the window toward the field behind Andrea's house.

"You do know that any or all flirting with Zane is strictly to piss off the General right?" Jo glanced over at her friend, remembering Zane touching her arm earlier.

"It's ok you know." She said, glancing down at her lap. "If you do have feelings for him." When Andrea didn't answer Jo looked over to her.

"Jo I might be a lot of talk but I would never…" Jo shook her head. She knew that Andrea would never intentionally fall for Zane.

"He is a great guy you know. I would understand." Andrea breathed in a sigh, shifting so that she was now facing Jo on the bed.  
"Jo. I know that Zane is a great guy. I am friends with him. And beside the fact that I will want to know every little detail about the what I am assuming is mind blowing sex, I won't ever have feelings for him. He is yours." Jo laughed slightly. "I always want to know about sex, good bad or otherwise and you know that."

"Good to know." Jo's eyes fell closed as Andrea glanced down at her watch. They hadn't even heard the lock being picked and Zane has chosen the perfect time, for him, to join the conversation. "Anyone specific you are talking about?" He asked. Jo glanced over to see Zane leaning casually against the door frame, that stupid smirk on his face.

"Three minutes on the dot. No one you would know Clarky." Andrea said. The name caught Jo off guard and she blinked over. "Superman got old and he can't fly. Plus I'm sure he does look rather sexy in glasses." She said, throwing a smirk at the man in the door frame. Before Zane's mouth could talk they heard the door open, the General announcing that he was home from the airport. Andrea lunged off the bed practically punching Jo in the face in the process and slammed into Zane on her way downstairs.

"Didn't think she liked her dad that much." Zane said as Jo walked passed him.

"Oh she doesn't. But her brother is another story."

E

Jo was smiling at him. A full smile, white teeth showing, lips stretched wide. And it was aimed toward him. He knew that leaning in and getting a repeat of the kiss in the Sheriffs' office wasn't the best idea, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"TIM!" The squeal was so loud he thought he had permanently gone deaf. If possible, Jo's smiled widened as she bound downstairs. Zane followed at a slower pace. Jo was hugging someone who was standing next to General Mansfield. The man was about his height, with Andrea's blonde hair. He sauntered down to stand on the bottom stair and shoved his hands into his pocket. The showing of family display was making him slightly uncomfortable. And jealous.

As wonderful has his mom had been the thirteen short years he had lived at home, they weren't exactly touchy feely.

"Donovan?" Zane pulled his cocky smile back into place and looked to the General.

"Thanks for having me." That vein in the General's forehead starting throbbing and Zane allowed his smirk to strengthen.

"Andera." Andrea pulled out of the mess of arms that was Jo and her brother and glanced at Zane.

"I told you he was coming to thanksgiving daddy." It took everything in Zane not to laugh out loud. The sudden sweetness and innocence that spread across Andrea's face made her look like a baby deer.

"And I said no."

"Who is this?" Zane's attention was pulled to the young man, around his age, in army fatigues.

"Tim Mansfield, Zane Donovan." Jo said.

"The Zane Donovan?" Tim asked dropping his bag. Tim looked at him, and Zane just allowed it to happen. He could have said something snotty and insensitive but Andrea was clinging to her brothers arm like he was a god.

"Nice to meet you." Zane replied.

"Billy?" Denny was there again and Mrs. Mansfield stole her sons attention.

"Oh yes. Mom's homemade cranberry sauce." Andrea was suddenly next to him, linking her arm through his elbow.

"Told you." She said leaning her chin against his shoulder. Zane smiled down at his friend and slightly rolled his eyes. He knew that all her touching was going to happen and he didn't really mind; she was hot. But he had kissed her before and while she was a woman and all, it was one of the strangest kisses he had ever experienced. There was literally nothing that he felt except lips on his. He couldn't really explain it. "It's the best on the east coast." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before following her family into the kitchen.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Andrea's hands had slipped under the table to squeeze his knee without warning and causing him to jump. The General looked as if his head was going to explode so Zane stayed as quiet as he could. Despite the attention from Andrea and, politely, her mother Zane couldn't help but notice Jo was paying more attention to Tim than anyone else. He tried to let himself know that just because Jo had somehow gotten his grandmothers ring didn't mean she belonged to him. In fact, she was still avoiding the topic as much as possible.

"So Jo." Zane watched as Jo focused across the table. "How are things in your personal life going in that town?" Denny had asked politely, taking a sip of her wine. It didn't go unnoticed that Andrea's hand had clenched into his thigh at the question. He glanced down at the blond, only to see her looking across him at her friend. Jo laughed slightly and smiled.

"It's complicated." Jo muttered.

"Holy crap. Jo Lupo, you love someone." Zane chocked on a small piece of something. Had Jo been in love with Tagart? Tim was laughing as he nudged Jo. "I can't believe that hardass Lupo is in love with someone."

"Tim." Denny scolded. Zane had picked up that Jo and Tim had served together very shortly over sees.

"Sorry Mom. This is hard to believe. Jo said she was never going to fall in love."

"Tiny." Zane looked over; the extremely defensive look in Andrea's eyes was something he had never thought of.

"It's fine Andrea. I guess you could… um say that." Jo muttered. Zane's mouth went dry again as that beautiful flush crept into Jo's cheeks.

"How do you know its love?" Tim asked loudly. Zane was starting to see the resemblance between the soldier and his sister.

"You don't have to indulge Tim." Denny said.

"Come on. Her brothers kept everyone away from her. Do you have any idea how many of us at West Point wanted to take her out."

"Thanks Tiny. I love it when you hit on my friends." Zane could practically feel the blood vessels breaking under her fingers and dropped his hand to hers. The small circular pattern he applied to the back of her hand was something his mother had always used to calm him.

"Um. It's just someone in town." Zane looked over to her confused; Tagart wasn't in town at the moment.

"Come on Jo, I have to know that this guy is good enough for you." Jo twirled a piece of lettuce on her fork and breathed in.

"He is great." Jo said, not meeting anyone's eyes. "He is funny and being Eureka, a genius."

"Sounds like a crush not love." Tim said.

"It's just… the why I feel when he walks in the room. When he smiles, everything seems better. Like the world isn't going to end." Zane felt his chest tighten. He couldn't place how he felt about Jo being in love with someone but it sure sounded like she was. He felt Andrea squeeze his thigh one more time and remove her hand.

"So Zane…." She said loudly, pulling the attention from Jo, who was staring at her plate. "How do you think the new firewalls around the CIA are working?" Zane smiled, but heard Tim and the General choke this time.

"What have you gotten into since I left?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, officially." The smirk she shot Zane made him scowl. The General simply growled. Zane glanced over at Jo who was still staring at her plate.

E

"So every time Zane smiles you think the world is a better place." Jo sighed and put down the magazine she was reading as Andrea curled up on the bed. Jo looked down at her friend, gold eyes blinking above that stupid wicked smirk.

"I never said it was Zane." She said quietly. Andrea sucked a big breath.

"But it is."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Jo focused on the wall, needing too but not wanting to know the answer.

"It's a thong." Jo scowled.

"Not that question." Andrea smiled and scooted into a sitting position.

"What is the question?"

"Why did you kiss him?" She asked, barely able to state the fact out loud. Andrea had kissed Zane, after Jo had told her everything about the trip to 1947. How her heart had been shattered and all she wanted was for Zane to say 'hey it was a joke to get back at you not answering me. I love you jojo, let's get married.'

"When did I kiss him?" Jo rolled her eyes. Ok so maybe it wasn't a lingering passion between the two, despite the reassurance from Andrea earlier.

"At GD. Zoe saw you."

"Oh yeah." Andrea shifted, tugging her shirt down to cover her stomach. She smiled at Jo. "I saw Zoe walk in." Jo turned to her. That was not the answer she had been anticipating. Andrea nodded. "I saw Zoe walk in, assuming she was looking for Zane so I kissed him to piss her off. And it worked." Andrea shrugged, remembering the blow out from Jo's office.

"So you really don't have feelings for him." Andrea gave her a face, sliding down under the covers.

"He's yours honey. And like I said earlier, you will have to give me all the details of the amazing sex. Since I can't touch him, I have to live vicariously through you when it comes to Zane." Jo laughed, relaxing more than she had allowed since the pet name "Dre" dropped from Zane's lips. "You should kiss him more. He has an amazing mouth."

"I know." Jo said.

"Oh details please. Where was his mouth?" Andrea rolled onto her side, smiling wickedly at the thought. Of course, remembering the last time that Zane's mouth had been latched onto her neck brought back the memory of what his hands had been doing at the time and she felt the heat in the room rise. "Did you need him,' cause I can go get him." Andrea said. Jo growled in response.

"He isn't the same person."

"No he's not. Hey am I?" Andrea was then perched, Indian style next to her. Jo was thankful for the central heating as Andrea's movements pulled the comforter from her shoulders and her tank top was not exactly warm. She looked up at the expectant look on her friends face.

"Yes. The exact same. And everything we did as little kids is the same. The only thing in my life that really changed was Zane and my job." Andrea nodded.

"But those_ are_ the two biggest things." Jo nodded, she had to agree.


End file.
